Pirate
by hagane runa
Summary: "Aneh.. kenapa bisa ia menguntitku hingga tahu semua tentangku? seberapa dendamkah ia padaku. bukan seluruhnya kesalahanku juga.. ia yang menyerangku lebih dulu."/ "kurang ajar kau bandit! beraninya kau melakukan itu pada ku!"/ "biar aku saja yang meminumkannya untuk kakakmu itu,anggap saja impas setelah itu" / rated masih di pertanyakan. DLDR..


Hai,akhirnya ada inspirasi lagi buat fic di fandom kesayanganku lagi hehe.. kali ini aku kepengen pake karakter Shinrei sama Hotaru. Lagi. Habisnya.. seru aja saat berkarya dengan character ini. Terinspirasi dari banyak sumber dan pengalaman pribadi. Langsung aja ya,don't like don't read

Samurai Deeper Kyo © Kamijyou akimine

Hagane runa © pirate

Suatu ketika,entah sejak kapan Hotaru berniat kembali dari pelayarannya. Berkelana sebagai bajak laut selama satu tahun bukan ide yang buruk setelah kedamaian tiba. Ia mungkin merasa rindu kepada Yuan dan Kyo. Hotaru telah banyak bertemu orang-orang yang kuat setelah berlayar dan berhenti di berbagai pulau. Ia sebenarnya sedang diincar oleh seorang bandit yang bukan sembarangan. Sepertinya bandit yang mengejar Hotaru juga adalah orang yang tangguh. Karena suatu dendam,sang bandit ini pun mengikuti jejak kemana Hotaru akan pergi. Hal itu terjadi karena kejadian di Cina

… China,12 desember xxx ..

Saat di tengah hutan Hotaru sedang duduk santai menikmati pemandangan dan melihat ke desa dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba dari semak-semak keluarlah tiga orang yang berpakaian layaknya anak buah kapal. Mereka menyerang Hotaru,dengan cepat dan santai Hotaru mengayunkan pedangnya dan keluarlah api. Setelah itu salah seorang dari mereka terluka parah dan akhirnya meninggal. Tanpa Hotaru tahu,bahwa korban itu adalah kakak dari si bandit itu dan sekaligus kapten bajak laut di daerah cina sana. Sang bandit berniat membalaskan dendamnya kepada Hotaru. Dengan cekatan,ia mencari tahu informasi tentang Hotaru dan semua hal tentangnya. Saat data ditemukan,sang bandit tersebut menemukan info terkait keluarga Hotaru dimulai dari ayah,ibu dan saudaranya,Shinrei. Disitulah ide sang bandit untuk mengincar keberadaan Shinrei dengan berniat untuk membunuhnya. Seringai licik terukir di wajahnya yang tertutup poninya yang panjang.

.

.

Jepang,12 februari xxx

Shinrei berjalan menyusuri pasar dekat pelabuhan,niatnya sih untuk melihat apakah ada kapal yang datang ke pelabuhan. Sebenarnya di dalam hati ia merindukan setengah saudaranya itu,tapi niat itu ia biarkan. Hingga akhirnya ia membenarkan kacamatanya dan bergumam kecil di tengah keramaian pasar.

"Kapan kau pulang baka no otouto?hn,ini sungguh konyol,tapi aku merindukanmu" gumamnya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pertokoan yang ia incar.

Dari kejauhan,ada mata yang mengamati tingkah laku Shinrei. Pria yang mengamati itu,tentu saja. Bandit.

.

.

.

Jepang,13 February xxx

Kapal yang besar telah tiba di pelabuhan. Kapal itu tidak lain adalah milik Hotaru. Dari atas kapal terlihat teman-temannya yang menantinya. Yuan pun ada disana. Kecuali Shinrei. Hotaru pun turun dari kapalnya dan menghambur kepada teman-temannya dan berpelukan. Sebenarnya ia pun lupa terhadap Shinrei,di tengah seasyikannya sebenarnya ada rencana besar yang akan dilakukan oleh si bandit.

Malam pun hampir tiba,ia berfikir untuk pulang ke rumahnya,rumah milik ayah Shinrei. Rumahnya sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Gelap,tapi rumah yang pemiliknya baru pergi sebentar. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya "Apa Shinrei belum pulang?"

.

Setelah bersih-bersih diri,pintu rumahnya dimasuki seseorang yang tak lain adalah kakaknya,Shinrei.

"heh,sudah pulang" serentak mereka berdua mengatakan itu

"kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Shinrei

"tadi siang" jawab Hotaru datar

"oh,begitu. Aku habis beli makan malam."

" mm.."

Seketika Shinrei memeluk Hotaru dan mengacak rambutnya,mungkin karena ia sangat rindu. Shinrei juga malu mengatakannya,jadi kalau langsung berbuat tidak begitu malu kan?

"kau jalan-jalan kemana saja,bodoh!" kata Shinrei

"hn..cina?filipina?kamboja..lupa."

"dasar,ayo makan malah Kei"

"namaku Hotaru.."

.

.

Setelah makan malam mereka hanya bersantai dan bermalas-malasan di ruang keluarga yang tak begitu besar. Hotaru menceritakan perjalanannya. Hingga akhirnya Shinrei angkat bicara dan menanyakan sesuatu.

" hey Keikoku,sepertinya aku bertemu dengan bajak laut juga di pasar kemarin. Sepertinya itu temanmu."

"…"

" ia laki-laki dari cina sepertinya,matanya sipit dan rambutnya dikuncir sepertiku hanya saja rambutnya hitam. Ia menitipkan sebuah botol dan..sepertinya itu anggur. Itu sebenarnya di berikan untukmu,tapi maaf sudah kuminum. Nanti aku akan menggantinya,sebenarnya masih ada setengah botol lagi.." Shinrei bercerita sambil memegang botol yang ia maksud. Hotaru langsung merebut botol itu dan menghirup aroma anggur itu.

"tapi aku tak punya teman yang seperti itu"

"..pesan darinya,katanya itu untukku semua sebagai tanda perkenalan. Kalau kau minum juga tidak apa-apa katanya"

"ini bukan anggur biasa,bodoh!"

"tentu saja,rasanya enak dan cepat memabukkan"

"..ini..racun,Shin"

"ah,tidak mungkin. Aku baik-baik saja,sudahlah. Aku mau tidur."

" sejak kapan kau pakai kacamata?"

"..kemarin. aku membelinya karena mataku sepertinya sudah tidak bagus"

"sehabis minum ini,kau merasakannya?"

"selang 3 jam,kalau tidak salah.. sudahlah tidak penting. Aku mau tidur,dah" Shinrei melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

.

" tch!,temanku katanya?tidak salah lagi. Aku tahu ini perbuatan Fa-huo dari cina.. brengsek. " gumamnya dengan nada kesal

Di luar jendela si bandit itu menyeringai sambil membisikkan kata

" hmhmhm… kita lihat saja,siapa yang lebih jenius dan kuat setelah ini. Coba saudaramu meminum anggur itu sampai habis, sudah kupastikan ia akan mati di hari kelahirannya besok. Aku ragu,kalau kau bisa menemukan obatnya di sini hahhahha!" sambil meninggalkan kediaman Hotaru ia tetap mengukir senyum kemenangan diwajahnya

.

Jepang,14 February xxx

.. hening

.. sepi

.. senyap sekali? Ini kan pagi

Pukul delapan pagi Hotaru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak merasakan ada kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Shinrei. Suara radio yang biasa di setel dengan suara keras tak terdengar. Ini cukup aneh dan mencurigakan. Akhirnya,ia berniat mengintip ke kamar Shinrei. Segeralah ia melihat ke kamar kakanya.

Pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka,hal yang tidak di inginkan mulai berjalan..

Shinrei belum juga terbangun,suhu tubuhnya panas dan tak ada respon saat Hotaru memanggilnya.

" astaga.. Shinrei.."

Ia terkejut melihat kaca kamar Shinrei sudah pecah dan melihat surat dan belati yang tertancap di dinding kamar saudaranya. Hotaru sedikit kaget dan membulatkan matanya saat membaca surat itu.

".. halo,senang bertemu lagi walau ku tahu ini hanyalah sebuah surat terror. Kelihatannya kita hampir impas dalam permainan ini. Tak lama lagi saudaramu akan mati,sama seperti saudaraku,kakakku tercinta yang kau bunuh dengan kekuatan apimu dua bulan lalu di hutan. Ku pastikan tidak ada yang menjual obat penawar di desamu. Karena aku telah merencanakan ini matang-matang. Aku tanpa saudaraku?bisa hancur hidupku,sejak kecil aku sangat menyayanginya. Kuyakin kau tanpa kehadiran setengah saudaramu akan merasa biasa saja bukan? Aku sedang membantumu.. betapa baiknya aku mau repot-repot melakukan ini untukmu. Sudahlah,tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku yakin tengah malam nanti ia juga sudah mati. Tepat dimana hari ia dilahirkan,bersamaan dengan hari kematiannya,benar bukan?!

Jepang,14 February xxx . Fa-huo "

" sial! " Hotaru langsung mengguncang tubuh Shinrei dengan tujuan untuk membangunkannya,memang berhasil,tapi itu tak bertahan lama

"K..Kei.. ambilkan aku obat. Sepertinya aku d..demam. kepalaku sakit,d..dan mataku buram melihatmu "

"ini bukan demam. Aku akan mencarikan penawar racun itu. Aku akan bersiap-siap " dengan segera Hotaru menghubungi Yuya untuk meminta penawar racun. Sayangnya,Fa-huo sudah memikirkan hal sedetail itu. Ia juga tahu Yuya dan Kyoshiro biasa berjualan obat racik di rumahnya. Sungguh orang yang berbahaya. Fa-huo membeli semua obat itu,apalagi ia tambah senang ketika mendengar obat itu jarang di buat karena bahannya tidak ada di desa ini.

Ketika kembali ke kamar Shinrei,keadaanya kelihatan sudah lebih baik. Shinrei bersender pada kepala tempat tidur sambil mengurut keningnya. Hotaru datang menghampirinya sambil menyembunyikan wajah cemas.

"sudah baikan?" Tanya Hotaru

"oh,sedikit.. tadi aku meminum obat sakit kepala. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang tak pernah kau tahu. Err.. Maukah kau mendengarnya ?"

" hn.. ya"

"kemarin,sebelum aku kembali kerumah.. juga saat tidak datang menjemputmu di pelabuhan,sebenarnya temanmu menahanku di restaurant sejak siang hingga sore. Sebenarnya aku hanya makan siang di sana,tiba-tiba dia menghampiri dan duduk di kursi sebelahku. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan sekali. Ketika hendak pamit, ia menghadangku dan menyuruhku untuk menemaninya. Sebenarnya,aku ingin sekali sih menjemputmu. Itu di waktu yang berbarengan.. sahabatmu itu,dia sepertinya senang denganku. Sebelum aku pulang dari sana,ia memelukku erat-erat dengan tiba-tiba,sambil berkata aku mirip dengan saudaranya yang telah tiada. Kasihan sekali ya,aku turut berduka. Ia juga mengucapkan ulang tahun kepadaku lebih awal,sebenarnya kan hari ini" Shinrei tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"aku sebenarnya tahu apa yang ia rencanakan,ia berniat membunuhmu,Shinrei."

"hahh?t..tapi kenapa?"

"karena akulah yang telah membunuh kakaknya,tanpa kesengajaan"

"jadi.. apa racun ini,juga.. akan membunuhku?"

"hm.."

"ck,sial!berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat racunnya bekerja. Jawab aku Keikoku!"

"…"

"Hotaru!jawaab!berapa lama lagi aku.."

"…"

"aku..tidak mau mati hanya karena hal bodoh!biar aku sendiri yang akan mencari penawarnya" kata Shinrei sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya yang akhirnya terjatuh setelah beberapa langkah karena pengaruh racun tersebut. Membuat indra geraknya menjadi susah digunakan,terasa kaku. Mencoba membuka lemari dan berganti pakaian. Setelah itu ia siap. Tinggal kacamata yang belum ia pakai. Hotaru berdiri dan memakaikannya. Lalu memeluknya erat. Mau tak mau Shinrei membalas pelukannya.

"rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya dengan naga airku sekarang juga"

"hmm,sebaiknya dibakar saja hidup-hidup"

"terserah,kalau aku mati dia juga harus mati nanti."

"tidak boleh ada yang membunuhmu,kecuali aku"

"hm..kurang ajar! Awas kau ya.."

"cepat,lebih baik kita temukan dia"

"bagaimana denganku,bodoh!kau mau aku mati sia-sia tanpa mencari penawar?"

"penawarnya ada di dia,tau! Baka aniki."

" hah..yasudahlah"

.

.

Hotaru langsung menuju ke tempat yang pasti. Pelabuhan. Dimana semua kapal berada di sana. Terlihat Fa-huo dari atas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Reaksi dari racun itu semakin bekerja hingga saat berlari Shinrei sudah merasakan nyeri dimana-mana. Sampailah di atas kabin kapal. Tidak ada orang selain mereka bertiga di atas kapal. Diatas sana Fa-huo tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badan kepada Shinrei seperti tidak ada dosa. Shinrei sulit tersenyum karena sarafnya sudah sulit diatur,dan akhirnya Shinrei memilih menutup -huo tertawa dan bertanya "kenapa kak tidak bisa membalas senyum bahagiaku ini ya hahhahha!". Shinrei berbisik kepada Hotaru "dimana ia menyembunyikan obatnya?" dengan berfikir cepat Hotaru menjawab " di kamar bawah kapal ini" akhirnya mereka berdua berpencar. Hotaru bertarung dan Shinrei mencobaberjalan menuju kabin bawah kapal. Bingung adalah kata yang Shinrei ungkapkan pertama kali saat melihat banyak sekali obat di bawah sana. Tidak mungkin Shinrei akan meminumnya satu per satu. Hampir dua jam Shinrei membaca nama-nama obat yang tersedia di sana. Nafasnya tersengal,ia pingsan sebelum bisa meminum obat yang ia genggam. Penawar telah ditemukan tetapi botol itu pecah karena ikut terjatuh bersama Shinrei. Darah segar mengalir di tangannya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Mereka bertanding cukup lama. Langit sudah senja. Sedangkan Shinrei belum keluar dari bawah. Pertarungan antara Hotaru dan Fa-huo imbang. Menutup mata dan mendeteksi apakah masih ada kehidupan di bawah sana,Fa-huo sengaja memperlama pertarungan mereka. Tak disangka ada Hishigi yang datang karena mencium wangi parfum Shinrei dan obat-obatan dari kapal layar tersebut. Hishigi yang tadinya hanya berjalan-jalan di dekat pelabuhan akhirnya menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya dengan melihat sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Api di atas kapal semakin besar akibat percikan percikan api dari pedang Hotaru. Hishigi akhirnya naik dan berteriak "apa yang kalian lakukan!bertarung dengan membakar kapal ini,berbahaya!" sambil berteriak kearah mereka berdua. Jengkel,itulah yang Hishigi rasakan. Tidak ada yang berani menegur mereka,diapun akhirnya mau tak mau harus menghentikan mereka. Hishigi menarik kerah baju mereka berdua dan melemparnya ke jalanan pelabuhan. Sekarang pukul delapan malam,Hotaru segera bangun dari jatuhnya dan berlari ke dalam kabin bawah kapal yang sudah hampir seluruhnya terbakar. Mencari sosok saudaranya di dalam sana. Cukup sulit karena semuanya di kelilingi dengan api. Hotaru menggunakan waktu semaksimal mungkin untuk cepat keluar dari bawah kapal itu. Kalau boleh jujur,mungkin perasaannya saat ini sangat panik dan tegang tetapi tidak begitu banyak mengubah ekspresinnya yang datar. Ombak yang menerjang kapal tersebut membuat stok bir di bawah kabin itu terjatuh ke lantai,banyak botol yang pecah dan makin membuat api semakin membumbung tinggi akibat kadar alkohol di dalam bir tersebut. Melompati api adalah satu satunya cara. Meneroboslah Hotaru dan akhirnya ia menemukan Shinrei. Ia masih hidup. Dengan cekatan Hotaru membuat lubang di dinding kapal dan terjun ke laut. Walau ia tidak suka air,dalam keadaan terdesak tetap saja ia harus mau bertemu air. Berenang ke tepian dengan jarak agak jauh dari perahu tersebut dan membaringkan tubuh Shinrei. Semua badannya dingin. Berusaha membangunkan Shinrei dari ketidak sadarannya adalah tujuan Hotaru sekarang. Mengguncang,menepuk-nepuk pipinya berulang kali. Pada akhirnya Shinrei terbangun juga.

"Kei.."  
>"jangan memejamkan mata!"<p>

"mmh.. jam berapa sekarang? Aku tidak kuat.. obatnya.. apa kau mendapatkannya?"

"jam Sembilan. Berjanjilah kau akan bertahan hingga jam 10. Jangan pejamkan matamu."

Shinrei merasa ngilu kembali. Ia menahan sebentar tangan Hotaru dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

Hotaru langsung tercengang,ia berlari menuju tempat Fa-huo dan mendesaknya segera agar mau memberikan penawarnya.

Ternyata Shinrei mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya jika Hotaru tidak menang dan gagal mendapatkan obat penawarnya,Shinrei sudah pasrah saja. Sebenarnya Shinrei sudah memasukkan naga air saat pertarungan Hotaru dimulai. Naga air yang ia pelajari selama setahun ini sudah sempurna dan tekniknya cukup andal.

.

.

Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan lagi. Langsung saja ke intinya,Hotaru menanyakan apa yang ia inginkan.

"terlalu bertele-tele. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Tanya Hotaru

"kalau aku meminta kembali kakakku hidup-hidup juga percuma. Hmmh..mungkin kau bisa minta maaf kepadaku dan.."

" apa..?"

".. jadikan besok Shinrei sebagai kakakku sepenuhnya,hn..tapi..mungkin dengan sedikit incest. Agar aku bisa melupakan masalah tempo hari.. bagaimana?!"

"tch! Licik"

" bagaimana? Deal? Aa..lebih baik kita Tanya langsung saja"

"dia tidak akan mau! Kau fikir kau siapa?"

" kau cemburu? Mau coba melawanku? Kau memang hebat di fisik,tapi batinmu tak cukup kuat. Baru segini saja sudah kemakan cemburu"

"hmm,omong kosong. Shinrei sudah memasukan naga air ke dalam tubuhmu sejak awal. Bodoh "

" it's not working to me. Hmm,aku akan membiarkan dia hidup. Obat ini biar aku yang meminumkannya"

" terserah."

.

.

.

Dari belakang Fa-huo membalikkan tubuh Shinrei yang sedari tadi duduk di tempat yang tidak terkena salju. Fa-huo meminumkan obat itu. Karena obat itu belum bekerja seutuhnya,pandangan Shinrei masih buram ditambah lagi kacamatanya yang rusak. Fa-huo memeluk Shinrei yang masih terduduk di aspal. Saat Shinrei menyadari orang itu bukan Hotaru,ia langsung mendorongnya.

"beraninya kau,bandit!" kata Shinrei

"jahat sekali kau padaku. Kau milikku sekarang.." kata fa-huo

"apa maksudnya ini?Kei?singkirkan temanmu yang gila ini"

Saat Shinrei berkata seperti itu Fa-huo menarik mantel Shinrei hingga ia berdiri dengan kerah terangkat. Fa-huo mencium singkat bibir Shinrei. Sontak Shinrei langsung mundur dan melepaskan cengkraman di bajunya. Hotaru yang akhirnya marah tak segan-segan menonjok wajahnya yang kelihatan sangat kurang ajar. Shinrei mengeluarkan naga air sekali lagi,dan itu langsung bekerja pada Fa-huo. Jurus itu berkemampuan cepat. Sepersekian detik ia langsung tewas dengan naga air yang menggerogoti jantungnya. Hotaru dan Shinrei pun pergi karena sudah puas untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Jepang,14 February xxx pukul 23.30. rumah

Akhirnya mereka sampai kembali di rumah dengan kedinginan Akibat berenang dan salju yang terus turun. Mereka mengganti pakaian mereka. Hotaru hamper melupakan sesuatu,yaitu mengucapkan happy birthday kepada kakaknya. Kembali lagi duduk di ruang televisi sambil berada di dalam selimut tebal Hotaru memandang Shinrei yang sedang menikmati coklat hangat duduk di sampingnya di atas sofa panjang.

"Shinrei,selamat ulang tahun"

"ulang tahun?tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"14.."

"sampai lupa.. tahun ini aku tidak jadi mati hahaha- "

Lapisan kulit bibir yang lembut menabrak mulut Shinrei yang sedang tertawa kaget tapi pada akhirnya ia menikmatinya juga,hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

" issh.. kenapa kau lakukan itu? "

" aku kan Cuma mau menghapus jejak bibir si Fu-hou yang tadi"

" sudah ku cuci mulutku tadi,sekarang juga sudah minum ini,pasti sudah hilang"

" tidak hilang kalau belum aku yang melakukannya. Bibirnya juga terdapat racun,kau saja tidak tahu"

"al..alasan saja kau..ahahahaha..hoaaam…aku mengantuk." Shinrei meletakkan gelasnya di meja yang berada di depannya dan mematikan televisi. "

Shinrei tak pergi ke kamar melainkan tidur dengan posisi duduk di atas sofa. Tak makan waktu lama untuknya agar dapat tertidur pulas. Lima menit pertama ia memejamkan matanya ia pun sudah bisa tertidur lelap. Lama kelamaan posisi kepalanya semakin miring. Dengan hati-hati Hotaru meletakkan kepala Shinrei di bahunya dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam selimut hangat yang daritadi Hotaru gunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Akhirnya mereka tertidur di malam bersalju,ulang tahun Shinrei sekaligus valentine yang mereka nikmati dengan coklat hangat..

.

.

.

END

A/N : o,hai. Bertemu lagi.. haha. Saya gak tau ini garing atau gimana. Saya buat ini sebentar banget. Yah karena lagi ada ide dan pengen ngungkapin,akhirnya nulis fic di fandom ini lagi,dan karakter ini ini lagi..

Review boleh,saran,kritik,pesan.. silahkan saja..

buat ka Mia,makasih ya kak ternyata ada paragraf yang benar benar eror XD . ini udah aku edit


End file.
